


HPSS-偿还

by Nine_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_Prince/pseuds/Nine_Prince
Summary: 黑化小哈x教授
Kudos: 34





	HPSS-偿还

**Author's Note:**

> 你欠我此生此世无法偿还的债，你只能用你自己来抵押。

“Harry！一起回宿舍吗？”

Harry闷闷不乐地对身边顶着一头耀眼金发的铂金男孩摇了摇头，叹了口气，

“你知道的…我今天又要去地窖。”

Draco同情地看了harry一眼，也叹了口气：“好吧…不过教父对你也确实太严厉了些。”

Harry没有吭声，看起来情绪格外低落，整个人都笼罩在一片低气压的阴云下。

Draco抬起手揉了揉harry毛茸茸的发丝，以表安慰，然后默默地陪着harry走了一段路，然后在拐角处与harry道别。

Harry对他挥了挥手，径直朝snape的办公室走去。

——————

自从11岁那个梦幻般奇异的夏天开始，他的生活就开始发生了翻天覆地的变化。德思礼一家因为猫头鹰送来的信件而愤怒不已又无可奈何，尽管他们尝试了许多方法阻止入学通知书的出现，但是显然并没有什么成效。

而他却仿佛身处云颠，飘飘然云里雾里——

原来他的父母不是死于所谓的“车祸”，原来他可以不用上毫无人性的寄宿学校，原来他不是一个“奇怪”“糟糕”的孩子……

他一直陷于重重泥沼中，终于有一根救命稻草朝他伸来。他没有选择，只得紧紧攥住不放。

而severus snape正是他的救世主。

那天，他十一岁生日的晚上，不堪其扰的德思礼夫妇大发雷霆，将harry轰出家门。早已习惯这种特殊待遇的harry无处可归，只好在街上游荡。

那天晚上，冷风飒飒，天上无月，分外明亮的星子冷冷地垂挂在黑色的幕布上。路灯的光线将harry的身影拉得很长，几乎把瘦小的harry笼罩在他自己的阴影里。

仿佛他将被自己的阴暗面吞噬。

其实harry的心里还算比较惬意，心情并不算低落——他终于可以不用被关在碗柜里。在生日这一天，他还可以享受夜晚的凉风和繁星。——颇有些苦中作乐的意味。

他漫无目的地游逛，眼神游移，无处可留意。他在女贞路上晃晃悠悠，闲庭信步，打算寻一处避难所度过今晚。

路灯下，他的影子被拉得很长很长。

另一个很淡的影子也拉得很长很长。

Harry骤然抬头，吓了一大跳——

没有人会在深夜凌晨一点一动不动地伫立在路灯下。

而那个路灯下浑身笼罩在黑袍下的男人正用他那黑的如同深不见底的深潭的眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着自己。

Harry觉得自己仿佛要被吸进去，从此坠入深渊。

他像是被魇住了，一动不动地盯着眼前的人。

路灯下，一大一小的身影相对而立，白炽灯光打下的虚影互相交融，仿佛要一辈子纠缠不清。

“YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER'S EYES.”

snape在仔细打量着眼前瘦弱的男孩，看着那双绿莹莹的眼睛，心中不断地涌上翻滚的怒气——这个孩子究竟是受了怎样的虐待！这可是Lily的孩子，玛姬居然如此狠心……！

但是望着harry与James简直如出一辙的相貌，他又不得不回忆起那段黑暗的、被欺凌的日子……他的内心被毒液淬炼，充斥痛恨、恶毒——如果不是James Potter，跟Lily在一起的，原本应该是他啊！

可是这一切罪恶的源头也是他，如果不是他将那段预言告诉了伏地魔，Lily原本是应该一直一直、幸福安稳地过完她的一生的……

思及此处，他的心脏又一次被铺天盖地的愧疚感淹没，令他窒息。

他哑着嗓子干涩地开口：

“我…是你母亲的故友，现在作为你的临时监护人来接你。”

他强忍住心脏的震颤和发涩颤抖的嗓音，不再看对面几乎只堪堪及他的胸口的瘦弱男孩，转过身，头也不回的朝某个方向走开。

Harry呆呆地看着远去的背影，无所适从。

他走了几步，发现身后毫无动静。

——男孩没有跟上来。

这个愚蠢的Potter不会连跟上来都不知道吧？

severus皱着眉转过身，看着呆立着一动不动的男孩，嫌弃地开口：

“还不快跟上来？”

Harry如梦初醒，迈开步子朝severus跑了过去，心中几乎快被狂喜淹没。

他的母亲的故友！

他终于可以离开女贞路这个地狱一样的地方，而且是在母亲曾经的影响力的帮助下……

他小步跑到severus身旁，从身侧仔细打量这个将一起生活的男人，

与此同时，男人也在看着他。

二人相互对视，severus率先开了口：

“Your eyes as same as your mother.”

男人专注认真地盯着harry的眸子，直率真挚的视线惹得harry心尖都开始一颤一颤的。Harry瞬间低下了头，感觉脸上热辣辣的，同时心中泛起疑惑：为什么这个人的眼神，这么深情？

severus再次率先移开视线，偏过脸去。他朝一个黑漆漆的地方走去。

Harry有些莫名的慌乱，大概是怕被丢下，蹒跚地跑着跟上snape的步伐，差点把自己绊倒。他有些害怕但却又很坚定地伸出颤颤的手，抓住了snape的袍角。

severus突然感到了衣服上的拉扯力，淡淡的瞥了一眼harry，并没有说什么，大概是默许了他的举动。

他们已经一起走进了阴影里，snape突然抱紧了harry，将男孩紧紧搂在怀里，低头在男孩耳边低声命令：“抱紧。”然后幻影移行到蜘蛛尾巷。

Harry的脸贴着severus的胸膛，只感觉自己被一股安心的气息包围，心跳如鼓。他闻到了教授身上好像水一样的味道和一点点艾草的清香，虽然不知道是什么，但是很安心。

天旋地转间，自己身边就换了模样。

这就是魔法吗？

amazing！

“这里是你现在暂时要住的地方，和我一起。希望你能好好表现，不要让我为一个Potter操心。”

Harry忙不迭的点头示意自己明白，他打量着周围，东西很少但很有序，没什么人烟的气息。

“现在你可以上楼睡觉了，有什么事情明天再说。”

“抱歉…sir，我不知道我的房间。”Harry有些小心翼翼地开口。

severus没有吭声，径直顺着楼梯上楼。Harry学乖了些，默默地跟在他身后。

Harry跟着snape走进了房间。房间内的装饰大部分都是银绿色的。Harry默默地坐在床沿，然后望着snape。

snape看了harry一会，然后说道：

“晚安，Potter。也许这会是你新生活的开始。祝你生日快乐。”

这真是他最好的生日礼物。Harry在心里默默地说。

“谢谢你，sir，晚安。”

——————

地窖的门虚掩着，像是等着男孩的到来。

尽管可以推门而入，Harry还是乖乖的敲了敲门——他吃过教训，长记性了。

“进。”

Harry低着头走进昏暗的办公室，然后等待snape发号施令。

伏地魔的猖狂行径愈演愈烈，为了能够有实力与之一战，他也不得不开始了更加地狱化的训练。

在snape这，地狱是真的地狱。

高强度的训练简直就是一轮一轮的被打击再一轮一轮的被打击，无论是身体还是精神。

而snape的毒液已经对他不起作用，无论是怎样的挖苦或者讽刺，因为百炼成钢，他都免疫了。

他近来已是筋疲力竭，现在他没有任何多余的经历去辩解，争这一时口头上的便宜了。

哪怕他知道，snape只是想让他更有斗志一点。

但是，真的好累啊……

他在承担身为救世主的义务，可是他迄今为止几乎没有得到任何优待……

凭什么他就该无私奉献？

不行不行……

Harry使劲地摆了摆头，想要把这些阴暗的想法甩出脑海。

只是太累了而已，休息一下就好了。

今天，是开始训练大脑封闭术的第一天。

Harry太害怕了，他甚至战战兢兢起来——千万、千万不能让severus知道这些……

“Mr.potter，我想我们应该开始了。无论你乱七八糟的大脑里面现在在想些什么，请你专心投入到你的训练中。”

“我知道了，教授。”

“你知道些什么？你说说看我们在这干什么，Potter？”

Harry几乎觉得snape的眼神是轻蔑的。

“教我大脑封闭术。”

Harry咬紧了牙。

“对，Potter，就算你很笨，”Harry攥紧了他的魔杖，“但是你的教授希望你能拿出哪怕是一点的认真。”

Harry不再吭声。

snape对着harry一如既往地举起了魔杖，Harry强打起精神，也摆出战斗的姿态。

“Potter，别让我失望——摄神取念！”

他仿佛看见一千万只摄魂怪朝他展开血盆大口呼啸而来，他知道——自己无法抵御——

不、不可以——

一定不可以！

一定不能让教授知道！

snape的脸忽的清晰起来，Harry看着他的嘴里念念有词，Harry举起魔杖，无师自通地：

“盔甲护身！”

——————

开始的那三年，男孩乖巧且安顺，snape也是正正经经地抚养着男孩。

刚把harry接到蜘蛛尾巷的那几天，初来乍到的男孩简直如同受惊了的兔子，看得出来他的期待，但是snape也心知自己的毒舌有些吓到了男孩。

但是，每每看到那双绿莹莹的眸子，他就不可抑制地想到Lily；而看到那张脸，他又不得不回忆起那些黑暗的经历……

有些话几乎是不过脑子就冲动地说出了口，而在看到男孩受伤的眼神后他又懊悔不已，觉得自己实在罪无可赦。

他欠男孩的太多太多，他还不起，也还不清。尽管男孩的父母的确与自己有太多纠葛，但这都与男孩无关。可是，那简直如出一辙的容颜，实在很难不令severus一次又一次地失控。

他的确需要用一生来偿还。

Harry的花销他一律承担。看到独立自主的harry形单影只，severus暗示自己的教子多照顾照顾harry。如果上课时的特殊对待也算是照顾的话，男孩可谓是snape的宠儿。

不过几乎也仅限于此了，毕竟severus是一个连自己都照顾不好的人，平时几乎都是男孩在帮他打理琐事。

可能是因为同住一个屋檐下，snape发现自己对男孩越来越上心。

他越来越多地想到男孩。想到男孩弱不禁风的小身板，他忧心忡忡；想到男孩楚楚可怜的翡翠眸，他的心仿佛有羽毛拂过，一下一下地撩拨……

怎能不暗生情愫？

但是连snape自己都不知道。

后来的男孩突然就叛逆起来，像是进入了叛逆期。snape感到很奇怪，为什么向来乖顺的男孩会突然开始斗争，顶撞他的每一句挖苦和讽刺。snape甚至怀疑，是不是dumbledore把当年男孩父母的死因告诉了男孩。

这可几乎是杀父弑母之仇——

这是他最不想、也绝对不能让男孩知道的。

其实本该无所谓的，被男孩讨厌其实也没什么，毕竟男孩也不是什么举足轻重的大人物……

可是他不想，就是不想，没有原因。

——他从来没有想过原因。

他不敢想是什么原因。

——————

当初，初来乍到来到蜘蛛尾巷的时候，也许是时间还来不及，蛇王并没有在一开始就露出他的毒牙，以至于甚至给harry一种温柔的错觉。

但是，不出几天，Harry的美梦就破碎了。

他被severus带领着去买了上学的必备用品——不知道花的是谁的钱。他拥有了一根冬青木魔杖和他的姑娘海德薇，还有一个新朋友——snape的教子Draco Malfoy，尽管这个被娇惯的小王子有一丝傲慢，但是harry还是可以接受这个比达力好太多了的朋友。

他被分院帽分到了斯莱特林，在之后他才知道，这件事引起了很大的轰动。Dumbledore甚至开始怀疑些什么，有些后悔让snape做他的临时监护人。

斯莱特林的生活很平淡，斯莱特林里的人们除了Draco他谁也亲近不起来。后来在了解一切后回想，自己确实应该更适合格兰芬多一些。

格兰芬多有个棕色头发的女孩，Hermione Jane Granger，是个万事通。就算是snape这样刁钻的人，也找不到任何理由扣她的分。

尽管她处处都爱和Draco作对（其实次次都是Draco行为不端的挑衅），但是Harry还是认为，Granger是个了不起的女巫。

Draco似乎着迷于与hermione作对，Harry心知肚明，但笑而不语。

新生活确实很美好，而唯一不美好的是这位母亲的故友的形象实在是与想象中的相去甚远，落差甚大。

Harry甚至觉得他从来没有给过自己好脸色看，但是他完全不明白为什么，自己到底与snape有过什么渊源或者纠葛。

也许是与心底的期望之间的落差太大，他十分不能理解snape为何每一句话里都如同淬了毒一般，他也很想相信这只是snape的性格使然，而不是真的像表现出来的那么讨厌他。

可就算是习惯性的毒舌，snape对他表现出来的厌恨也格外多一些。

他甚至开始有点嫉妒那个铂金色头发的男孩，仅仅是因为他是snape的教子，就可以得到snape简直可以称得上是和颜悦色的待遇么？

那他呢？他算什么？

那他看起来简直是一个snape不情不愿地收下的累赘，或者是一时兴起履行承诺养着玩的玩具——一个他恨不得早早丢下的拖油瓶。

他很想劝自己相信，snape确实是关心他的，但是事实实在是毋庸置疑。就算是真的关心，这关心里也绝对夹杂着其他的东西。

Harry百思不得其解，但又莫名其妙地想要靠近severus，也许是因为，severus是那个将他拉出泥沼的救世主。也许是因为，他需要安全感。

其实severus还是很好的，在harry初来乍到的那几天，也许他只是想给男孩一个下马威，立个规矩，结果吓到了男孩。而男孩也因为缺乏安全感，尽管战战兢兢也不敢有任何不满，最多也只会憋在心里，结果憋坏了自己。

Harry对教授似乎有种莫名其妙的执念，他知道自己本就不该奢求太多，但是他就是贪得无厌得想获得教授的关注、教授的温柔、教授的怒火……教授的一切。他想要，教授的一切，都是他的。

自从了解到教授身上的味道是常年炼制并饮用生死水之后，Harry也开始有了这个习惯。

也许是贪恋教授的味道，也许只是想让教授留下的习惯也活在自己身上。

他几乎无时无刻不在注意着教授，想象着自己能够再次享受一次如初见时severus的拥抱，期待着教授能够温柔地对待自己，甚至是奢望着教授能够……

自从四年级的暑假他无意间闯入severus的办公室，看到教授正在因为一次魔药的失败在换袍子（别问我为什么不用“清理一新”，听我的），看到教授白皙匀称的身材以及挺翘的臀（也别问我为什么要脱裤子…咳）时，他开始了他第一次梦遗。

他再也不像从前那样乖巧了。

他开始顶撞snape，他想让教室更关注自己，他想让教授知道自己长大了，再也不是那个一无所有一无是处的小屁孩了。

Harry平时的生活里几乎只有两个人——Draco和教授。连dumbledore他都不太亲近，因为他实在是害怕被这位睿智的白巫师一眼看穿自己内心所有的阴暗。

——自己梦遗的对象居然是自己的临时监护人兼老师……Harry连自己都觉得，难以置信，并且罪大恶极。

他不可以，绝对不可以，对自己的师长，怀有任何不轨之心。

Harry感到自己被浓厚的罪恶感包围，可是自从那以后，无论什么时候，他一看到snape，他就特别、特别想让那张被毒液浸泡过的嘴，只能呻'吟着他的名字，让那向来挺得笔直的腰杆，为自己软成丝绸锦缎，让那双黑漆漆的、古井无波的眸子里，浸满情'欲和自己。

——————————————————

如今，一切都訇然崩塌——

他们都看到了互相不可言说的秘密，避无可避。

从头到尾，都在最无法言说的人面前，暴露得最干干净净、一览无遗。

所有的一切訇然崩塌，包括信任、依恋……

——————

snape看到了男孩的生平，从从小的父母双亡、寄住在姨父母家且倍受虐待，到后来的被他带走和如今每天夜里常常梦回的内容，连一丝细节都没有错过。

snape僵硬着身子微微发颤——

他从来没有想到自己对James的迁怒会给年幼的男孩带来怎样的伤害，也从来没有想过男孩居然对自己抱有这样的心思……

他甚至开始战栗起来。

——————

Harry看到了蜷缩在一片狼藉的角落里的男孩、看到了倍受欺凌无法反抗的少年、看到了挚爱被死敌抢走的颓者、看到了误入歧途害死挚爱的愚人……

severus深爱Lily……

severus害死了James和Lily……

severus非常非常爱Lily且非常非常讨厌James……

哈哈…哈哈……

这一切不就说的通了吗？

为什么对我好的同时也讨厌我。

为什么总喜欢用一副深情的样子盯着我的眼睛看。

为什么总喜欢用语言将我万箭穿心。

哈哈哈哈……

为什么……

——————————————————

snape狠狠地推开了harry，男孩踉踉跄跄地倒退几步，撞上了墙边摆满魔药的架子。

有什么东西咔擦一声碎掉了。Harry感到自己的后背被渐渐濡湿，他知道自己刚才撞破了一瓶不知道是什么的魔药。

他突然闻到了清晰可见的生死水的味道。

——也许就是生死水吧。

无所谓了。

——————

snape其实以为自己的摄神取念成功了，正打算翻过这一篇当作自己没有看见什么、什么都没有发生过，但是正当他准备酝酿尽量不带毒液的话语时，他看见撞在架子上的harry抬起头。

“我想Mr.potter今天的状态可能不太……”

他心脏骤缩，大脑嗡的一声——

完了，一切都完了……

他看不见男孩眼里曾经满怀希冀的光了。

男孩眼眶通红，目眦欲裂，眼底绝望与悲愤漫溢，如同失怙的幼崽、丧子的雌兽。

snape说到一半，突然失了声。

“教…授，继续说啊。”

男孩仿佛是从喉咙里挤出来的声音，沙哑到仿佛字字泣血。

“教授，哈哈哈、咳，教授，您看、您有没有什么，想对我说的？”

snape徒然地将嘴巴张了又闭，却一个字也吐不出来。

“母亲的故友…呵，我母亲的故友……

你…他妈的……配吗？！

怎么？因为得不到而心生怨恨，

就可以轻而易举地推波助澜夺走他们的性命吗？

就可以这样随随便便的夺走我的父母嘛？！

你有资格带走我吗？

你尽到了你的义务吗？

呵，”

Harry怒吼着对severus咆哮，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着面颊滑落，滴在地上，溅开水花。

Harry一声声的质问和控诉直击severus的胸腔和肺腑，他感觉自己的内心仿佛被万箭穿过，破开了一个大洞，冷风穿膛而过。

“你对我的态度，我从前还一直百思不得其解，还真的以为是我自己行为不端，呵，现在可算是知道了，你现在想说什么？父债子偿？爱屋及乌？是吧？嗯？哈哈哈哈…”

Harry的大脑已被怒火洗劫，所有理智消失殆尽，哪怕在一开始看到战战兢兢缩在角落里的教授时曾经闪过痛彻心扉的心疼和怜爱，看到父亲愚昧逞强地把教授挂在树上使得Lily与教授断绝往来时有着强烈的痛心，但是现在全都抛诸脑后，清理一新。

“哈哈哈哈…教授，有没有人告诉过你，你走到今天这一步，全都是你活该？severus snape，你活该！

凭什么我就该是那个受害者，来了结你们上一辈的恩怨情仇？

凭什么我就该承担我父亲犯下的错、我母亲未偿还的情？

你凭什么就把这一切扣在我身上，凭什么？

severus snape？你说话啊！你不是很能说吗！”

Harry Potter如今已经理智全无。他蹬蹬逼近snape，将他狠狠掼在墙上，自己欺身压过去。

Harry一手撑着墙壁，一手紧紧捁住snape的腰际，低着头，恶狠狠地盯着snape。

灼热滚烫的呼吸狠狠地喷洒在severus的颈间，severus此时才发现，曾经只能堪堪及他胸口的男孩，如今几乎已经比他高一个头了。

魔杖因为刚才的争斗早已不知去向，他被完完全全地压制在harry的掌控下，动弹不得。

忽然间，他似乎闻到了Lily曾经发间的清香和harry第一次扑进自己怀里时男孩身上的软香。

这种情况……

完了。

severus snape清楚，此次他在劫难逃。

————————————————————————————————  
终生浸淫于魔药里的snape怎么会分辨不出来，那是迷情剂的味道？

不过，已经晚了。

Harry狠狠地咬上了snape的唇。

这已经不能算一个吻，而是一种恶狠狠的惩罚，粗暴、情欲满满。Harry捏着severus的下巴逼他张开嘴，severus吃痛，Harry就毫不犹豫地将灵巧的舌探进severus的口腔，用力地舔舐。

这个粗暴的吻无端地熏染出了一份旖旎的味道，severus只觉得四肢发软，头脑昏昏沉沉。大概是在迷情剂的效用下，连空气也烫得灼人。

Harry急切地撕扯着severus身上的衣物。

单薄的黑袍被简单粗暴的扯开，露出severus久不见光而显得苍白的皮肤，在昏暗的灯光下仿佛勾起了harry午夜梦回时的记忆，刺激得harry的动作愈发激切。

Harry用指尖虔诚地感受着那梦寐以求的细腻触感，只觉得浑身的血液都已经沸腾起来，汇聚成对面前这人急不可耐的欲望。

“教授，我好爱你。从我见到你的第一面起，我就……”

severus感到莫大的惶恐。

“Potter…在发生过一切的明天，你会后悔的……这都是迷情剂带给你的错觉，不要因为一时冲动而……”

事情正朝着不可逆的方向无可挽回的发展，severus只道是迷情剂的效用。他拼尽全力地挣扎，效用却微乎其微，只是更加激怒男孩。

“呵？教授，我不会后悔的。这是我一直所期望的，我怎么会后悔呢。所以不管我做了什么，这都是你欠我的啊。”

Harry眼底翻涌着情欲，早已理智全无，口不择言。

他低下头顺着severus的脖子一直舔到胸前的红缨，张嘴毫不迟疑地将那含了进去，感受着身下人猛烈地颤栗了一下，溢出几声低喘。

“教授…教授……”

Harry伸手从severus身后壁橱上拿下来一瓶魔药，然后把severus放倒在地，再欺身压上。

他将魔药倒在手上及severus身下——这无疑是一瓶真正的迷情剂。但是在这干柴烈火已经熊熊燃烧的情况下，再添点油估计也无所谓。一时间，空气中淫靡的气息更重。

借着迷情剂的润滑，Harry将自己的手指探进了severus的后穴，一点点地开拓。

“闭嘴，该死的Potter，别喊了。”

severus忍不住斥道，这称呼一次次的在提醒他，压在他身上的那个男孩，究竟是谁。

severus闭上眼睛，身体紧绷，强忍着异物入侵带来的不适感。

为什么不继续挣扎呢？为什么迷情剂的味道对他而言还带着那男孩的气息呢？

severus不想深究，他想逃避。

可是现实不容许他逃避。

“我不，我就要喊。教授…教授。你睁开眼睛，看着我，记住是谁在操你，记住谁才是你第一个男人。”

本不该这样的。

并不知道是否已经开拓到可以让severus适应的程度，但severus已经感受到急切的男孩的炙热正抵着他的身后。

男孩激烈跳动的胸腔正紧紧贴着他的后背，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈间，激起一阵战栗。

“教授…教授，好好看着，我是怎么操你的。”

severus咬牙道：“闭嘴。”

但不等他回神，就被翻了个身，看着Harry用他已经烫得不像话的硬物抵在他身下。Harry的眼睛死死地盯着severus，眼眶被情欲浸得发红，那眼神中蕴含着的强烈的占有欲和渴望，令severus头一次为一个人的执着感到心颤。

Harry一点一点地挺进，干涩的穴口被慢慢打开，severus只觉得下身撕裂般的剧痛，而Harry却仿若毫不怜惜，只是坚定地做到底。

severus低喘出声，那声音里，有痛苦，有隐忍。

Harry实在无法克制了，他已经克制了太多年了，当他的性器被severus完全包裹时，他感到前所未有的满足，让他激动不已。

他放任自己汹涌的欲望，用力打开severus的大腿，抓住他的腰臀就开始动作起来。

后背抵着冰冷的地面，胸前贴着火热的胸膛，severus苍白着脸色，手指在harry的后面留下一道道血痕。空气里散发着浓浓的雄性气息，包含着丝丝血腥味。

severus疼得直抽气，他无法接受自己已经被自己的学生、自己带在身边养了十多年的孩子上了，但是现在身体正一次次被入侵的感觉，正在时时刻刻的提醒他这个令人羞耻的事实。

Harry用力地抽插起来，猛烈得如狂风暴雨般，把severus顶得不断颤动，就连忍不住溢出口的低哑呻吟，也被操弄得破碎不堪。

抽插间，Harry感到自己似乎顶弄到一个非比寻常的地方。只是一瞬间，severus就呜咽着颤栗着泄了身，Harry了然，却更加卖力地向那处进攻。

“教授，我这么做对吗？舒服吗，教授？”

“不……啊…”

severus的痛感被随之而来节节攀升的快感所取代，酥酥麻麻的快感从交合的下体顺着脊椎骨涌上，一直达到大脑中枢，然后扩散到全身。severus不由得呻吟连连，也被迫投入到这场背德的性事中。

severus的表情已经开始迷乱，他已经被汹涌而来的欲望冲昏了头脑，彻底沉溺在这场性事中，双腿大开地承受着他教导了十多年的男孩的操弄。

Harry在他的体内疯狂冲刺，每一次的撞击都到了不可思议的深度。他变换了几个姿势把severus压着抽送了不知多久，直到severus的意识都开始模糊，才把灼热的滚烫一滴不剩地射进severus体内。

这一场激烈的性事结束了，然后呢？

他们该如何面对、如何处理在一切的燥火熄灭、神志清醒后的局面？

二人都不想思考，也毫无头绪。

而Harry只是拽着severus的腿，开始了新一轮的征伐。


End file.
